


America

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Pre-Relationship, Sad Lena Luthor, Season 3, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: “I feel lost Kara” she whispered, knowing full well her friend was fast asleep in the dirt.“I'm empty and aching and I think I know why” her voice was even more quiet as tears formed in her eyes. Her heart was breaking, and Kara was sound asleep, oblivious to her hurt. Her friend sighed in her sleep and turned away from the fire, her back to Lena.Lena and Kara go on a cross-country road trip and Lena realizes things.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 20
Kudos: 147





	America

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! part 4, simon and garfunkel again. i really like this one. the next few are going to get a little more exciting and will also skip ahead to the end of season 4 for the you know what *wink**wink*. thats where it starts to hurt, trust me.

Lena looked ahead at the long highway. Her and Kara were on week 2 of their American adventure. Kara had the idea of a cross country road trip and Lena couldn’t much refuse almost 3 weeks of uninterrupted time with the ray of sunshine that was her best friend.

Kara was looking out the window as they rolled down the pavement, humming lightly to the music playing on the radio. They had alternated with who drove whenever they got back in the car and this time was Lena’s.

They were going smoothly, headed to a camp site in Arizona. They were on the last leg of their trip and decided to spend it in the great outdoors.

It was not what Lena had in mind of course. But when Kara pouted at her, she relented.

_“you’ve got to sleep outside just once Lena.”_ She remembered Kara saying while driving on the new jersey turnpike. What followed was silence. She remembered it so clearly.

_It was the evening and They we’re trapped in bumper to bumper traffic. Kara was in the driver’s seat as they hadn’t moved an inch in 10 minutes. Lena was bored out of her mind. she had begun to count the cars on the freeway, and it was proving slightly more exciting then watching paint dry. Maybe Kara sensed how she was feeling when she spoke up._

_“see that guy? In the gabardine suit? He could so be a spy” Kara pointed to the car beside them, a man looking ahead, hand on the car door and holding up his head. Lena giggled._

_“we’ve got to be careful. I think his bowtie is a camera” Lena whispered back in a serious tone, though obviously attempting to keep a smile from gracing her lips._

Lena was brought back to the present when Kara reached into the back seat and grabbed a magazine. How she could read in the car, she didn’t know. Just another quirk to add to the list of odd but endearing things Kara does.

The blonde continued reading the magazine until a song came on and she gasped, turning the volume up. She burst into song and Lena watched on fondly.

“Hold me closer tiny dancer!” Kara turned her magazine into a microphonne by rolling it up. She turned and pointed to Lena.

“Count the headlights on the highway!” Kara sang along, eventually roping Lena in as well, who didn’t know the words as well but tried her best.

“hold me closer tiny dancer!” the pair cried out, Lena feeling free in the cramped car. The song ended and Kara unfurled her magazine, as if they hadn’t just performed like it was American idol. Lena was left with her thoughts and the radio.

Lena had gone on a road trip before. When Lex had first got his license, one summer he and Lena packed up and went to the coast. Lena hadn’t seen the ocean before and Lex wanted to be the one to show her.

They packed some clothes in their backpacks. Lena had snuck a pack of cigarettes she took from Lillian into her pocket. Lex bought some dollar store pies that come in a little bag. They drove for a couple of hours, not stopping unless they had to use to restroom. They gorged on the pies the whole way.

When they finally saw the Atlantic, the siblings had stood on the beach and enjoyed their view. They drove back the same day, coming home at 3 in the morning. Lillian was awake and berated Lena, even though it was Lex who wanted to take her.

Her one road trip was marked by the fact it was Lex, who was under arrested for attempting to kill all of metropolis. This time though, it was sweet, sweet Kara. She doubted there was a way any of it could be marred.

When her and Kara finally reached the campgrounds, the pair gathered their things and made their way to their reserved spot. The spent the rest of the days light setting everything up. When they were done, Kara started up a fire and they had smores, something Lena had never heard of in her life till meeting Kara.

Once they were finished, that sat around the fire together. Kara was laying on the ground, her eyes closed and arms behind her head. Lena watched her breath evenly, taking in her features, something she had found herself doing more often then not.

Lena knew Kara was pretty, stunning if she was being completely honest with herself. If Kara was just a random person, Lena would play with the idea of asking her on a date. If everything went wrong and they broke up, Lena wouldn’t have to worry.

But this was _Kara._ her best friend in the whole world, the only person to believe in her and be there for her without a second thought. To lose her would be to lose her sanity at this point and Lena wasn’t willing to do that. She looked at Kara’s face, the scar near her eye, the curve of her lips, her sun kissed skin.

She watched her chest rise and fall and voiced what she was thinking out loud.

“I feel lost Kara” she whispered, knowing full well her friend was fast asleep in the dirt.

“I'm empty and aching and I think I know why” her voice was even more quiet as tears formed in her eyes. Her heart was breaking, and Kara was sound asleep, oblivious to her hurt. Her friend sighed in her sleep and turned away from the fire, her back to Lena.

She knew she should wake her up, they should change clothes and climb in their one tent together, but Lena wasn’t ready yet. She simply wanted to enjoy the sight of Kara, illuminated by the now dying fire, and agonize over her feelings for the reporter a little longer.

She pulled her eyes away from her sleeping companion for a second and looked to the field beside them. There were flowers in bloom, the full moon shining down on them, allowing Lena to see in perfect clarity. She looked up to the moon and let a tear slip down her cheek. Before it hit the ground, it was wiped off by soft hands.

Kara was sitting up, concern etched in her sleepy and confused face. Her hand was still on Lena’s cheek in a silent question of ‘what's wrong?’. Lena put on her best smile.

“I’ve just never seen something so beautiful” she was telling the truth, though it certainly wasn’t about the moon or the flowers. It was about the sun sitting beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
